yOU ARE MY dESTINY
by katiemariecullen
Summary: Bella and Edward were about to be married but what happens when your love of life doesn’t want you anymore?Will you try to get him/her back or leave things the way it is? And is there such thing as fate and happily ever after? *I suck at summaries.R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There's a new character here. Her name is Marie. Please read and review this story. It means a lot to me. This story was a story I dreamt about a long time ago. It just sucks that I wasn't able to finish it because I was woken up by my sister. So well here it goes. Hope you like it.**

---Preface---

Maria was a new vampire in Forks. She was welcomed by the Cullen's to their home. There, she became close with Bella & especially with Edward. They developed feelings for each other. But Bella and Edward's wedding was fast approaching so she and Edward have to say the truth to all. Is Edward really ready to give up Bella for Marie? Has his love faded entirely or is it just lust he's feeling for Marie?** (a/n: sorry I didn't write anything about Maria's experience since I hate the girl and I want it to be only about Bella and Edward. No Maria. But she'll appear in some conversations only. If you have questions just review. Thanks a lot.)**

**Chapter 1**

**Alice's POV:**

I was getting ready to leave and pick Bella up when Edward called.

"Hello Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"I would like to have the whole day for me and Bella alone."

"Oh okay. But we have a lot to do."

"Please Al."

"Fine. Best wishes in advance."

There was a long pause. He was hesitant to say something." Yeah sure." Then he hung up.

What is wrong with him? He was the one who wanted this wedding but he isn't happy? He really is crazy. Ever since that new vampire girl in forks, what's her name? Oh yeah Marie came he hasn't been himself . Marie was a friend to all of us. She was sweet and became one of my closest friends. She was so good and caring to Bella. Well, maybe Edward's just nervous. That explains it. There was a flash of light and I knew I was having a vision.

_Edward was playing the piano while Bella was listening. He abruptly stopped._

"_Bella." he said._

"_Uh-huh?"_

"_I" he paused then heaved a sigh" I don't love you."_

Then the vision ended. I was frozen in shock. How could Edward say that to her? He had loved her from the start. What the hell happened? I immediately phoned Edward. He wasn't answering. I drove fast to Bella's residence. I shouldn't let this happen. I need a reason from Edward. Why would he do such thing? When I arrived, Bella was eating breakfast.

"Hey Alice." she said.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? We're supposed to get those arrangements for your wedding right?"

"But Edward told me you said he and I can have our alone time today."

"Well yeah. But I changed my mind. We are so late for the arrangements you know. I'll just explain to him."

"Oh okay."

"Um..can I borrow you phone?"

"Sure. What happened to yours?"

"I left it."

"Oh. Here." she handed her phone to me. At least now he's gonna answer me.

"Hello Bella? What's wrong?"

"It's Alice Edward."

"Oh. Why is Bella's phone with you?"

"I borrowed it since you were not answering my calls."

"Sorry. I kinda got caught up in some stuff."

"funny. I really thought your thinking something deeper than that. You know like saying something to Bella?? "

He sighed.

"Why Edward? What's wrong? Why are you gonna do this to her? It's gonna break her and you know it."

"I know."

"Then why? Why do it?"

"I'll explain tomorrow."

"No. I won't let Bella get hurt. Explain first or I would never let Bella near you."

"See me in the house. Now."

"Got it."

I handed Bella her phone and told her I'll be back then drove back to the house only to find no one in there. I called Edward.

"Edward! Where the hell are you?"

"Picking Bella up. I can't risk anything Alice. Sorry. Don't worry I'll explain it to the whole family."

"Wait." he hung up.

I feel sorry for Bella. I know she'll be hurt and I don't want to see her hurt. We all love her. Screw Edward. _Sigh. _I can't do anything now but wait for the outcome. And I know it's going to be so bad. Thanks to my great brother Edward who never fails to break Bella's heart. Ugh. I so hate him now. HEARTBREAKER!

Edward's POV:

I was deliberating whether to tell her or not. My phone rang. It was Marie. Marie and I became close since she came to Forks. She became a friend of the family and was close to Bella. She was the one who was there for me when Bella and I have fights. I didn't notice it but I fell in love with her during those times.

"Hey love. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just missed you." she said.

"I missed you too."

"Ummm… Are you sure you're going to tell her?"

"Yes. I can't take it anymore. Besides, I wanna be with you."

"I want to be with you too but I'm not entirely sure what the result will be. Bella will be hurt. We're friends and I don't want to see her hurt."

"It's okay. She'll get over it. She has Jacob."

"I guess.. Well, I'll hung up now. I need to do something."

"Oh okay. Be safe my love."

"You too love. I love you."

"Love you too." then she hung up. My decision is final. I'm going to tell her. She's a good girl and she deserves someone better than me. Someone who can love her entirely.

**A/N: So, how was it? Please tell me what you think about it so I can know your feelings and which parts to improve on or erase. Thanks. I assure you I'll update soon. Don't forget to review.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! First of all I would like to say thanks for everyone who added me in their favorites and story alerts. I hope you liked the story. Is it just me or you too feel that my story sucks. Is it really that bad that no one reviews? Well here's chapter 2. Enjoy! Review please!**

Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts

Bella's POV:

One more day and I'll be with Edward till eternity. I can't wait. I love him so much that I'll give up everything even my life just to be with him. Today is the day before my wedding day. I was supposed to have the final arrangements for my wedding with Alice today but Edward said we will have the whole day for ourselves. Can you believe it? I am just plain excited. I went down to eat breakfast. Suddenly Alice appeared out of nowhere. Guess I should be used to that. They're vampires in the first place.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey." she said curtly.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? We're supposed to get those arrangements for your wedding right?" Now I'm confused. I thought Alice knew all about what Edward said.

"But Edward told me you said he and I can have our alone time today."

"Well yeah. But I changed my mind. We are so late for the arrangements you know. I'll just explain to him."

"Oh okay." I said sadly. Too bad I was so excited for it though.

"Um..can I borrow you phone?" she asked. That was unexpected.

"Sure. What happened to yours?"

"I left it."

"Oh. Here." I handed her the phone then she went out to call. She went back after a few minutes.

"I'll be back. Wait for me here. I'll just get some stuff."

"Oh okay." then she dashed out with her Porsche. After a minute, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Alice. Wel--" there standing in front of me was not Alice but my knight in shining armor, Edward.

"Hey. Sorry. I thought you were" he cut me off "Alice." he said coldly.

"Yeah. Alice."

"So, are you ready?"

"What? I thought Alice--"

"No. We agreed after she left here."

"Oh okay. Well, I'm ready now."

"Good. Let's go."

We arrived at the house. Edward led me to the porch.

"So, do you want to hear my composition?"

"Yeah. That would be great love." He winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come on."

He started to play the piano. I had a feeling there was something going on. And I feel it really is bad. I don't know if this is just because of my nervousness since tomorrow's the big day. I really don't know. But I'm still worried. Edward seems not himself today. He stopped playing.

"Bella" he said.

"Uh-huh?"

"I " he paused. I waited for him to continue. His eyes were full of sadness then he masked his face. There was no feeling written in his face. "I don't love you." he said coldly.

My world started to crumble. What did he say?

"Wh- what?" tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"I said I don't love you." he looked me directly in the eye. There was no hint of humor in there. I forced myself to laugh.

"You're kidding right? If this is some kind of a joke it isn't funny anymore Edward."

"No. I'm serious Bella. I'm sorry but--"

I can't hear it anymore. I cut him off by motioning him to stop. I was having hysterics. I feel faint and I can hardly breathe.

"Are you alright?" he touched my arm. I shook it off.

"Of course I'm not Edward! What about our wedding? "

"It won't push through."

"It won't push through? That's all you can manage to say? This is big. Very big! I've waited for you for like forever. I forgave you for leaving once and then what? You're abusing my kindness? You're doing it again! Damn you!"

"I'm so sorry. I truly am."

"Of course you are. You are always sorry. "

He was silent. I was very hurt by what he said. Then realization hit me. Of course he didn't love me. He never did. He was just playing with me. I snorted.

"Of course. You never did love me. I was stupid to believe all what you've said. How could you ever love a plain girl like me when you have a lot to choose from. I can't believe I fell for your game."

"I was not playing with you Bella!"

"Yes you were! You never did love me. Not even once!"

"I loved you ever since the day I met you. It's just that--"

"Just what huh?! What Edward!? What!?"

"I fell in love with someone else."

"Huh. Figures. Who is she?"

"she-she is"

**A/N: That's it. I'll update soon. I'm really sorry if it's too short. It's just I'm doubting if I'll continue this. Please tell me how was my story. Continue to read and please review! Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to say thank you for everyone who added me in their favorites and story alerts. I hope you'll review and well enjoy this story. :D

_Previously on You are my destiny:_

"_I was not playing with you Bella!"_

"_Yes you were! You never did love me. Not even once!"_

"_I loved you ever since the day I met you. It's just that--"_

"_Just what huh?! What Edward!? What!?"_

"_I fell in love with someone else."_

"_Huh. Figures. Who is she?"_

"_she-she is"_

Chapter 3 : Revelation

"Who Edward tell me! You jerk!"

"Marie."

"Oh just great! You picked my friend. How nice of you. Maybe next time it'll be Rosalie. Oh yeah I forgot you really find Rosalie beautiful but Emmett is there. Is it? You're such a player. I hate you!" I cried harder and I felt weak and then everything went black.

Edward's POV:

"I" it was hard for me to say but if I don't tell her, Marie and I can't live happily together. I have to say this now. "I don't love you."

There were many emotions that passed through her. Pain, grief, hatred, confusion and hurt. "Wh-what?" she asked. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. It took me a lot of courage to say it again in front of her face. I looked at her directly and said the words a little slower "I said I don't love you." I said sadly.

She started to cry. I wanted to reach and soothe her to tell her everything is going to be okay. But reality says otherwise. It will never be alright. She laughed.

"You're kidding right? If this is some kind of a joke it isn't funny anymore Edward."

"No. I'm serious Bella. I'm sorry but--" she motioned me to stop. Her heart was beating so fast and I could tell she wasn't breathing or more like having a hard time to breathe.

"Are you alright?" I touched her arm to support her. She shook it off.

"Of course I'm not Edward! What about our wedding? "

"It won't push through." I said sadly.

"It won't push through? That's all you can manage to say? This is big. Very big! I've waited for you for like forever. I forgave you for leaving once and then what? You're abusing my kindness? You're doing it again! Damn you!"

"I'm so sorry. I truly am."

"Of course you are. You are always sorry. "

We were silent for a while. I destroyed Bella. I am a monster.

She snorted and said "Of course. You never did love me. I was stupid to believe all what you've said. How could you ever love a plain girl like me when you have a lot to choose from. I can't believe I fell for your game."

What the hell was she saying? Did she believe that I never loved her? I always have it's just that my love for her faltered. I don't know how it happened.

"I was not playing with you Bella!"

"Yes you were! You never did love me. Not even once!"

"I loved you ever since the day I met you. It's just that--"

"Just what huh?! What Edward!? What!?"

"I fell in love with someone else."

"Huh. Figures. Who is she?"

"she-she is" I stuttered. I can't hurt her anymore.

"Who Edward tell me! You jerk!" she snapped.

"Marie."

"Oh just great! You picked my friend. How nice of you. Maybe next time it'll be Rosalie. Oh yeah I forgot you really find Rosalie beautiful but Emmett is there. Is it? You're such a player. I hate you!"

I am so guilty and I for one know it. I've truly made her life hell. I don't deserve her. Not even before when I still loved her. I cached her just in time when she fainted. She was so weak and her body was limp that she looked dead. It hurts me to think that I've hurt her again. I promised to love her for eternity but it was me who broke that promise. Why did I have to fall in love with someone else? I brought Bella to our house. I know she needs Alice at this moment and I also know she doesn't want to see a monster like me ever again. Alice went down the porch with a murderous stare. I guess she had the vision of me slowly killing Bella inside. Ugh. I hate myself.

"Alice. I'm so---" she slapped me hard. I guess I deserve it.

"I told you not to. Look what you did. Jacob is better than you. I would be happier if she ended up with the dog."

"I didn't mean it that--"she cut me off.

"Didn't mean what? To say you didn't love her? Puh-lease." she carried Bella and went inside, "You and Marie have a great life!" she shouted then slammed the door with a thud.

I called the one person who helps me in times like this.

"Marie."

"Oh hey love."

"Where are you?"

"In my place."

"Okay." then I hung up. I went to her address.

"What's' wrong?" she asked.

"I did it."

"Did what?"

"I broke up with Bella."

She gasped. "Where is she?"

"In our house. She fainted. I'm a monster." I pinched the bridge of my nose to control my temper.

"No you're not. You're a good guy, an honest man. You are in love that's why you took those risks."

"I'm a bad guy. I've hurt her over and over again. I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

"You did everything you could. You have the right to be happy and she too has the right to know the truth."

"You're right." I faced her. "You're coming with me."

"Where?"

"We're going to tell the whole family."

"Are you sure you're ready to do that?"

"They need to know."

"Okay. Let's go."

We went back to the house but no one was around. In their rooms I guess. I called their names and they went to the dining room where Marie and I were standing. I looked around to make sure everyone was here but Alice was missing.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Go to hell!" Alice said behind me.

"Alice!" Esme scolded. "He's your brother."

Alice stood in front of me and looked at me directly in the eye and said "Not anymore." She looked at Marie disgusted by her sight then she sat beside Jasper. I got hurt. Alice is my sister and she's important to me and now she's mad at me. What have I done?

"So, what did you call us for son?" Carlisle asked.

"I-I'm-We-" I sighed "I'm going to tell---"

Alice's POV:

How dare he come back after what he did to Bella. And he even brought his slut with him. Marie could never replace Bella.

"So, what did you call us for son?" Carlisle asked.

"I-I'm-We-" he stuttered. "I'm going to tell---"

I cut him off "I cancelled the reception and all the wedding arrangements."

"Hon, why would you do that?" Jasper asked.

"So no slut can take over someone else's wedding." I couldn't help my temper. Marie was embarrassed. She should be after what she's done.

"Bella is not a slut!" Emmett defended. Just what I've thought. Let's see what they'll be doing if they learn about what happened.

"Oh she isn't. That" I pointed to Marie "is the slut."

"Alice! Don't insult Marie!" Edward said.

"Why's that Edward? I'm just telling the truth." I turned to Marie "Right?" she didn't respond.

"I don't get you." Rosalie said.

"Well, why don't you ask the player Edward here what's this all about."

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"The wedding will not push through. I love Marie and not Bella."

Esme burst into tears. Carlisle can't believe what he was hearing. Emmett wanted to punch Edward. Rosalie has her murderous stare on Marie. Jasper looked shocked but he still tried to calm everyone in the room.

"So, any questions?" I asked sarcastically.

**A/N: So how was it? Please tell me things you want to clarify so I can explain it to you. Read and Review please..:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, here it is. The next chapter. I hope you'll like the story. Thank you for all of you who reviewed. Enjoy! Thanks :D**

_Previously on You are my Destiny:_

_Esme burst into tears. Carlisle can't believe what he was hearing. Emmett wanted to punch Edward. Rosalie has her murderous stare on Marie. Jasper looked shocked but he still tried to calm everyone in the room._

"_So, any questions?" I asked sarcastically._

**Chapter 4: The Damage has been Done**

No one responded. "So, when's the big day?" I smirked and sarcastically smiled on Marie's direction.

Rosalie stood up. "You bitch!" Rosalie screamed and advanced toward Marie. Edward stood in front protectively.

"Rosalie. Stop it now."

"No you stop it now. You jerk!" her murderous stare was really scary "I trusted you. It was hard for me to accept Bella and now that I adore her you tell me that you're giving her up for that bitch! You are a selfish man and I swear I'll do everything to make your life miserable!" she punched him in the face. Hard.

Rosalie pounced for Marie but I stopped her.

"Not now Rosalie. We all know Bella is the only one who can do that rightful thing. She deserves to beat the crap out of her."

I eyed Jasper. He sent her calming waves then she cooled down. She shot him a glare. He smiled apologetically.

"How could you do this to my daughter?" Esme asked Edward. Edward looked ashamed and guilty.

"Well Esme, your daughter was the first one to learn then she's in her house now resting since she fainted a while ago. I might add, your daughter looks dead to me."

She cried harder. Jasper fell on the floor. I guess Esme's pain as too much for him to bear.

"I swear to God I could kill anyone for my sister. I could even kill you man!" Emmett punched the table and it broke into half.

"I better be going now. I'll watch Bella and support her through this. You can continue discussing your wedding plans but make sure you don't use my plan for Bella's wedding."

"We're going with you." Jasper stated.

"No Jazz. The new couple needs your help and a new planner. And it wouldn't be me."

I headed for the door but was stopped by Marie. She held my arm." Please understand and listen to me Alice." I shook it off. "Leave. Me. Alone"

"Please Alice"

"Save your whorish excuses to someone who cares."

She touched my shoulder." I know you can't forgive me---"

I cut her off. "Of course I could never forgive you. To think that you were close with Bella. What do you think she's feeling right now? I regretted the fact that you've been my friend. So leave me alone before I do something you don't want to be done to you." she didn't let go. "I'm dead serious. Let go you whore!"

That did it. She let go of my shoulder then knelt in front of me. Probably to ask forgiveness again. "Excuse me. I'm going." I walked past her.

I drove to Bella's house wishing she was okay and none of this ever happened.

Bella's POV:

I woke up in a daze. The last thing I remember is Edward and I quarreling. I stretched my arms and was startled when I saw Alice sitting on the floor watching me.

"Hey Bella!" she said.

"Hey. What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Oh." I tried hard no to think what happened but it always comes back to me. I forced myself to ask, "Where is ..he?" I couldn't say his name without getting hurt. Let alone think of his name.

Alice didn't respond. I snorted. "Huh. I shouldn't have asked. Of course he'll be with her." I cried.. Alice pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry." she soothed me. "We are on your side. My brother will realize soon that he's a jerk to leave you for that girl."

"I-I-I can't believe this is happening again." I sobbed.

"I know. I know. Me too. Shshshsh."

I stopped crying. "So, why are you here?"

"Don't you want me here?" she did an act of being hurt. I laughed.. "Now that's it. Just smile at times like this."

I smiled. "I can't Alice. It..hurts…inside."

"It's okay. But you know, the bitch will win if you keep crying. You should do something and I'm glad to help you."

"Thanks Alice but I don't want any war to take place."

"I know. I don't want it too. But desperate times need drastic measures."

"I'm not desperate." she looked at me disbelievingly. I laughed. "Maybe I am. But not totally."

She laughed. "Okay. Okay. Now, do you want to face her or not?"

"I'll try my best."

"No worries. I'll stand up for you."

"Thanks. You don't need to do that."

"But I want to."

"You really are my best friend." I hugged her.

She got up and clapped" Okay. Time to make you gorgeous."

"Alice. I'm not ready for this."

"Please. I want to see the look on both of their faces when they see how stunning you are."

"Hmm…Alice…It sounds tempting."

"I know. So get up and we got a lot of things to do."

I let her drag me to the bathroom. I really don't have the energy to argue with her. I don't want to cry over him. It will just give me more problems and crying doesn't resolve anything neither does it change anything. I prepared myself for what was about to come. I know Alice will be on my side and for that I'm ready to face everything for those people who loves me.

"It's done!" she announced.

"Already?"

"Yup. You want more?"

"No. It's just that it was quicker unlike the other makeovers you have."

"It's because you never complained."

"Maybe. Can I see my reflection?"

"No."

"Please."

"Fine. But you have to promise me you won't freak out."

"Do I really look that bad?"

"Quite the opposite."

I turned to face the mirror. A strange, stunning and quite mysterious girl was staring back at me. She had those cute curls piled up and was bonded by a colorful butterfly clip which I know must have cost a thousand of dollars. She has perfect arched eyebrows and her nose seemed a little bit higher. She has a blush on her cheeks and a luscious pink lips. Her dark long lashes seems to be sending a message that no one can resist. Moreover, she looked like a goddess.

"Alice." I gushed. " I look…different."

"You look stunning."

"I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Thanks Alice!"

"Thank you too. That's the first time I've heard you agree with me." she dabbed invisible tears" I really taught you well."

I laughed." Stop being dramatic will you?"

"Okay. So, here's your dress and I got you stilettos."

"Fine. But I won't be able to walk on those."

"Trust me. You will."

I wore the ivory colored dress and the stilettos with the same color. My only problem was that the dress was too short for my convenience. **(A/N: The photo is in my profile. Sorry but I don't know how to describe the dress that well. Everything in the photo is what Bella wore . The shoes, necklace and dress. No bag. And it's the wrong make up and hair.)**

"Alice, this is too short."

"It's not. And you'll look stunning. Now quit complaining."

I went out and we headed for the Cullen's house. I tried to put up a brave front but it still hurts me inside everytime I think about it.

"We're here."

"Oh." that was all I could say.

"You can do this Bells." she squeezed my hand for support. I nodded and smiled weakly. "And oh before I forget."

"What?" I asked.

"Turn away from me."

I did what I was told. I felt something being placed on my neck. I saw that it was a real pearl.

"This is for you. From your best friend which is of course me." she laughed.

"Thanks. But--"

"Please accept it. It's the least that I could do."

"Okay. If it makes you happy."

"You have no idea." she smiled.

We went inside the house and everyone was waiting for us. Rosalie came near me and hugged me.

"You look gorgeous Bella."

"Thanks. So, what's the event? Why am I dressed like this?"

"We have a surprise for you."

"You know I--"

"We know. Just. Well, come with us upstairs."

"Okay." I hesitated, "Where are they?"

They looked at each other. "Upstairs. They want to talk to you. But it's going to happen later. Not now."

"Is that my surprise?"

"No. It's another thing."

"Okay." I said weakly.

When we arrived on top of the stairs, there was a loud thud. I heard noises in the bedroom. Someone shouting. I heard Marie scream his name passionately.

"What the hell!?!?" Emmett yelled.

I didn't know how it happened but I was in a room in a flash.

"So Bella." Rose said nervously. I can still hear the noises. "Please watch this." she said in a loud voice. She placed the video in a full volume. I heard the noises stopped and Emmett cursing them. Tears started to run down my cheeks. I concentrated on watching the video but all that was in my mind was what happened in that room. Why the hell did I have to hear that?

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah" I squeaked. "I'm just going to the..umm.. Bathroom." I ran down the stairs just to find the both of them making out in the sofa. As if they didn't do enough damage. I didn't notice I cried so loud. All of them went down from the room and was shocked to see the couple downstairs. I couldn't breathe. It was happening again. I drowned in my pain and I closed my eyes in defeat. Something was eating me up inside and it was the fact that the love of my life didn't want me. Didn't love me. Not even once. That the love of my life is out there with another woman and making it a point to let me see how they love each other. I can't take it anymore and I am now ready to die. I opened my eyes and had my last breath

"Bella! No!" Alice's frantic voice was the last thing I heard before I slipped into darkness.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Was this story worth reading? Tell me your thoughts and review this story. Continue to read and review please..:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed and who added me in their favorites and alerts. I hope you'll like the story and please review. Sorry for not updating always. Enjoy reading! :D**

Rosalie's POV:

We planned a video tribute surprise for Bella. Even though Edward left her for Marie , we still prefer her than that other girl. We heard Bella and Alice enter the house. I hugged her and said,"You look gorgeous Bella." I gushed. It was true. She looked like a goddess but I'm more beautiful and I know it. If Edward will see Bella now, he'll go crazy except for the fact that he's with Marie now. In his room. It's like nothing happened and that he doesn't care about Bella.

"Thanks. So, what's the event? Why am I dressed like this?"

"We have a surprise for you." I said.

"You know I--"

"We know. Just. Well, come with us upstairs." I cut her off.

"Okay." she paused for a moment. "Where are they?"

I looked at my siblings. "Upstairs. They want to talk to you. But it's going to happen later. Not now." Alice explained. I guess she read his mind for that matter.

"Is that my surprise?" she didn't believe Alice.

"No. It's another thing." I covered for my sister.

"Okay."

When we arrived on top of the stairs, there was a loud thud. We can clearly hear what was happening inside. We al know that Edward and Marie are doing _it._ Then leave it to the slut who likes to ruin things. She screamed so loud. Loud even for me. How much more for Bella. I was sure she heard it.

What the hell!?!?" Emmett yelled. I told Jasper to carry her to the room where the CD was to be played.

"So Bella." I said frantic of what may happen. Will she break down? Why is Emmett taking so long to stop what's happening?

"Please watch this." I tried to cover the noises. I heard the noises stopped and Emmett cursing them. I sighed in relief. It was quiet for a moment. Nobody dared to speak. I saw Bella became teary-eyed. I thought it was because of the video but I was wrong. She..

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I'm just going to the..umm.. Bathroom." she left the room and went down.

"I think we should check on her." I said.

"You're right Rose. She needs us. Most especially now. After what happened.." she didn't continue.

"Come on." we were about to open the door when we heard her sob. We can hear her heart beating faster. We went down hurriedly only to find Bella looking at the happy couple making out. Bella gasped and she didn't breathe afterwards.

"Bella!" Alice screamed."No!" Bella rolled down the stairs and there was blood all over the floor. She fell because she lost her breath. Her body was limp. Her blood smells so sweet even I had a hard time controlling my vampire instincts. Nobody moved. They all feel the same way. Lust for her blood. Edward, who got immune to her blood, placed her on the sofa.

"Somebody call Carlisle! Quick!" I ordered.

Alice dialed and talked to Carlisle on the phone. In a flash, Carlisle arrived with all his materials. We kept our distance. He cleaned the blood and we were able to go near her.

"Will she be okay?"

"I'm trying." Carlisle said.

"Fight Bella." Emmett said. "For us. Don't leave us. Think about Charlie. Renee."

"Let me try." Edward said.

"Get out of here. You were the reason she's like this in the first place. We're trying to save her and all you did was make her life more miserable."

"Rosalie!" Carlisle scolded.

"It's true. Are you on his side?"

"I'm in no one's side. If Bella is awake she wouldn't want you to fight."

"Fine." I scoffed. "Just remember Edward, you caused all of this and this is none of your business. Bella is none of your business!" I barked.

"Just go man." Emmett said weakly.

"Yeah. Go back to making out with the whore outside! " Alice shouted. She must have felt bad about all that happened. I can't blame her. Bella is her best friend.

"No. I care about Bella, Alice!" Edward said in response.

"Well, you should have thought about it sooner." she said coldly.

Edward's POV:

"Well, you should have thought about it sooner." she said coldly.

I regretted all the things that happened. . I wanted to respond. To defend my side but I didn't bother. It all comes back to one conclusion. I destroyed her life. I pride myself in protecting her soul but now, not only her soul was destroyed, I also destroyed her life. I would never see my Bella anymore. Technically she's not mine anymore. I went outside to join Marie.

"How is she?" she said concerned of her condition.

"No progress." I buried my face on her shoulder, "This is all my fault."

"No, it isn't entirely your fault. It's also my fault. I shouldn't--I should have--I should have loved another guy."

"Love is never a wrong thing. It's me. I messed up all of these."

"You're taking the blame on yourself again. I'm part of the blame too Edward."

"You're not Marie." I said sternly.

She scoffed." Same old Edward. You know I remember when I first met Bella--"

"Please don't."

"Okay then. When I first met you I was intrigued. You seem so attached to a human."

"She was special."

"I know. Special in a very nice way. You protected her soul."

"And now I've destroyed it in a way."

"She loves you. I still remember when you had this big fight about her immortality."

"I remember it too. She was just too stubborn."

"Yeah and you find it cute."

I laughed. "True,"

"Do you still remember when you mistook me as Bella before?"

"Yeah. It was so disrespectful for me to do. I freaked out on that one. I missed her like hell at that time and I was just so eager to have her in my arms. I was having delusions at that time. I saw her face in yours. Can you believe it?"

"That's what you call love. But I'll admit, after that kiss I was sure that I fell in love with you. It was the confirmation of my feelings. And I would like to say thank you. It was great even though it was meant for Bella."

"You being honest and open with me is great. You really are my best buddy. Well, you might call it best friend. But now you're more than that. " I gave her a peck on the lips.

"If I'm not mistaken, we were never best friends."

"Well, yeah technically you can say that. But you never knew I considered you as my best friend. So yeah."

"Since when? Would you be so kind to refresh my memory."

"Since you started helping me out with Bella. Helping me with our arguments."

"Specifically?" she asked.

I heaved a sigh. "Sorry. I'm just so intrigued and you and Bella always.. No offense, but you are always ..debating if you might call it that way." she said.

"Yeah. You can say it that way. So, it was when we fought about what she wanted."

"Which is?"

"Making love with her."

"Oh. So, how did I help? Sorry. But I forgot."

"You talked her out of the situation. You said it's not safe and it's more exciting if she waits. And you also said it's not fun if the ..umm.. partner is hesitant. Which is actually true. If we did it I would have to worry all the time of not crushing her into pieces. Her offering was tempting but I have to control it even though I want it too." I admitted shyly.

"So, why did you choose me?"

"Cuz I love you."

"Since when? When did you claim or know that you love me?" she asked.

"Well, I really don't know. I just felt it. One time, I really missed you. I was worried about you and I was pacing around then you arrived and right then I wanted to touch you. To feel you. To kiss you and hold you tight in my arms. At that time, I realized I love you. You know, these were the feelings I felt when I still loved Bella. Well, I might say you are common in many ways. Brave, strong, quite stubborn, and pretty. You are both unique in your own ways.

"Oh I see. When was that time?" she said.

"When you hunted alone."

"Are you sure it isn't ...i don't knw...lust? Besides, the times we've been together you haven't been able to control your hands."

"I don't know." I said confused. Maybe she was right.

"She's safe now. "Jasper went out and we sighed in relief after we heard the news.

"Thanks Jazz for telling us."

"No problem." he said. _The only problem is when she wakes up. _he added in his mind.

"You know what," Marie turned to me "I think you still love Bella."

"I don't" I said defensively. Well, that was partly true. She looked at me disbelievingly. She knows me too well and I know I can't escape the truth.

"Okay. Fine. Maybe I do." I raised my hands in defeat." But I love you more Marie."

"Maybe. But I know for a fact that you love her. Maybe your just confused. Maybe I'm just a copy of her.. a distraction for you."

"You're not. Yes. Maybe I still love her. Part of me does. But" I held her hand "part of me tells me that I love you more than her." I explained. She withdrew her hand.

"I umm.." she shook her head." I need to think things over. I'm a --"she sighed." Edward, I think we should just cool off a bit."

"Wh-what?"

"It's for the best." she held my hand and squeezed it. "Trust me."

"Marie, please. I love you and --"

"I know. I love you too. But I really need to think things over. I just need time . Please don't come looking for me. Goodbye Edward." she stood up.

"Wait. Please don't go. You're the only one left to me. I can't lose you. I'll never allow it."

"Please do this for me and Bella. Goodbye." then she was gone in a flash. The girl I love left me. This must how Bella felt when I left her on that day in the woods. It's hard and painful. It hurts inside. My life would never be alright and I guess I ended up with nothing. I went inside the room and I saw Jasper was supported by Alice. He sure did feel my pain.

_Sorry _.I mouthed to him.

_It's okay. _He thought.

I went near Bella.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rosalie stopped me.

"I was just--" I shook my head. "Never mind." There was no point arguing with her. Better leave than stress Bella.

"No. It's okay Rose." Bella said weakly. "I want to speak alone with him." she told them "If that's okay with you guys." she added.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Alice asked.

"Yeah Alice. Don't worry. Besides, I think I can handle him." she sweetly said.

She never changes does she? She's still the sweet and caring Bella I know. Even though I've put her in this situation, she's still brave.

"Go get him Bells." Emmett tried to joke. At least it worked for her. She laughed. They went out and we were alone in the room.

"so--" I began. I don't know if I have to say this to her but she has the right to know. "I-we-I mean and Marie broke up today."

She didn't say anything. She just took a long deep breath. I took it as a hint of a bad happening. She didn't say a word and I'm feeling nervous. Will she be happy? Judge me? Will our relationship be back? Only God can judge me now. Whatever happens I'll accept it.

**A/N: So, how was it? I know it sounds foolish but don't worry. This is a Bella and Edward story. It will just take time to make their relationship better. I hope you'll continue to read and please review. That's what makes me alive. You're reviews are very important to me. So, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to thank for reviewing and to those all of you who read my story. Sorry if it's a short story. I'll make it up to you. I promise. I hope you would like it and please review. Thanks.:D**

_Previously on "You are my Destiny": _

"_so--" I began. I don't know if I have to say this to her but she has the right to know. "I-we-I mean and Marie broke up today."_

_She didn't say anything. She just took a long deep breath. I took it as a hint of a bad happening. She didn't say a word and I'm feeling nervous. Will she be happy? Judge me? Will our relationship be back? Only God can judge me now. Whatever happens I'll accept it._

* * *

Chapter 6

Edward's POV:

Whatever happens I'll accept it.

"Is that supposed to make me feel good?" she said finally.

"I think."

"Edward, I don't want you to be unhappy. If you really like her, I would let you go," she said "Even if it hurts." she muttered under her breath.

"Why are you being so nice? I don't deserve this."

"Because I don't do things the way you do. And you definitely deserve to be happy."

I hung my head guiltily. She held my hand. "I still love you. But I'll let you go." she closed her eyes.

"Bella, I just want you to know that part of me still loves you. And part of me loves Marie."

"Great. So you want me back because she's not here? I'm not a toy Edward."

"I know. And I didn't say those things so you should be with me. I want you to know the truth."

"I don't know which words that come out of your mouth is the truth Edward."

"I know you can't believe me easily after all I've done. But Bella I want you to know you deserve someone better."

"Yeah. Maybe I do. Maybe it's Aro. Or James. Too bad he's dead."

"Bella, I'm serious."

"Well, do I look like I'm kidding? Edward, you can't expect me to accept and forget everything that has happened. It's a hard thing to do. Even love can't conquer it. Maybe before it can but now it's just so big I don't know I can heal. It still hurts inside."

"I know. I felt it when Marie left me."

"Wow. Marie is a very lucky girl."

"Why?"

"First, she got you. Then when she left, that's the only time you felt pain. What about me? Think about it. You're the one always leaving and I'm always the one following you like a dog following a master. I've loved you for so long but I'm not even sure you returned those feelings for me. You were never hurt during our relationship. Not even once. I'm always the one hurt. Physically and spiritually. And I'm a menace to you cuz you have to protect me everyday. Every minute. Maybe those are the disadvantages of being human."

"Those are not true. I have loved you. I felt hurt and pain too."

"Please stop. I don't know if I still believe you. You know why I'm hurt always? Because I'm naïve. I'm a martyr for my love for you. And even though I badly want to suppress these feelings it's very difficult. My love for you is more than my love for my life and family. It's hard to move on. And moving on with my life without you is the hardest thing to do right now."

"Then let's be together again." I asked desperately.

"I don't know if I can. I can't stay with someone who doesn't love me. It hurts more."

"I love you Bella."

She scoffed. "Of course. Because you have no other option but to be with me unless Marie goes back."

I became silent. She was partly true. She has a point but I'm willing to be with Bella again and not hurt her like I always do.

"I can change."

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it too. Edward, this is going nowhere. Just…leave. Please. I still need to think about this and a lot of things for that matter."

"Okay. If it makes you happy."

"Nothing can make myself happy anymore. My life is miserable and it's useless."

"It's not. There are still--" she cut me off.

"If you say so." she said then she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Goodnight Bella." I said.

She didn't respond. I saw tears coming out from the corner of her eyes. I left the room mainly because I don't want to hurt her anymore. I saw all the worried looks of my siblings but I ignored them.

"Where are you going son?" I was face-to-face with Carlisle on the door.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"To clear my head. And to make a decision."

"Okay. Good luck and I know you'll make the right decision in your life." he hugged me and I ran into the forest. I don't know where I'm going but I just know that I've destroyed everyone's lives. If I'll stay there, I'll hurt them more and I don't want it to happen. I ran as fast as I can and I don't care wherever I'm brought as long as I can clear my head about everything that has happened. I heard someone moving through the trees. I paused in time to see a person with me in the forest.

"It can't be." I whispered.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Who do you think was in the forest at the same time when he went there? I hope you'll read my story and review it. I also want you to know that I will give a sneak peek to those who reviews this story since I consider your reviews special so I felt the need to give something for you in return. So, continue to read and please review everyone. Thanks.:D**


	7. Author's note: Very important

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry if I made this author's note a chapter. Don't worry. This will be just short. I just want to apologize mainly because I can't update for about 2 weeks. It's because I'm going on a vacation with my family. I hope you'll forgive me and I promise I'll update as soon as I can. I'll also try to update during these 2 weeks but I can't promise anything. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I'm really sorry about this.**

**Yours truly,**

**katiemariecullen**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, added this story as a favourite, put on alert, thank you so much! I would like to say thank you to , vampiregurl , Angela2805, cutiebatootie721 , BeckaCullen and Star Dazzle Super Star/ Bella's twin Mella who recently reviewed this story. Your reviews have been my inspiration. Well, here's the next chapter of You Are My Destiny. I hope you enjoy it.. Read and Review please..:D**

"It can't be." I whispered..

I saw Marie transform into Victoria. I was shocked and I felt betrayed. What I'm seeing, is this really true? Or I'm having delusions. She saw me and I couldn't even move. I don't know what to say and how to act.

"Hi Edward." she said.

"I-How-Should I call you Marie or Victoria? What is your real identity?"

"I am.." she paused and came near me. "I'm your worst nightmare Edward."

"Huh. Figures, Victoria. What did you do with Marie?"

"Marie? She's not real. I'm Marie. The one you love." she smiled evilly.

"You pretended to be Marie?"

"Yes and no. But at least you fell in love with me. I gotta go. " she ran. I went after her.

"You're not getting away with this." I shouted.

"Oh yeah?" she paused to speak." I think I am. It's easy but destroying you and Bella's life is a lot easier." she laughed.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Are you sure you want to kill" then she transformed "Me Edward?" the transformed Marie said.

"You are not Marie."

"Oh I am. Do you remember when we first kissed? Hmm?" she laughed evilly. "I'm late for my appointment." she ran away. I chased her.

"What the hell!?" she screamed. I lunged for her neck.

"You are going to pay for this." I hissed.

She scoffed. "Oh am I?"

"Yes."

"Let's see who's going to win." she pushed me toward the tree. I immediately got up and ran towards her. I chased her until she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn!" I hissed.

_Edward! Come back to the house._ Alice frantically thought.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Victoria.. The newborns. We weren't prepared for them." Alice explained.

"They got Bella." Emmett added.

I was so mad that I planned to hit something.

"Don't. It won't solve anything." Alice stopped me.

Why can't Victoria leave us alone. She ruined everything. My life. Bella's life. If she wants a fight I'll give her one. I'll find Bella no matter what happens. Wherever she is I'll find her and kill Victoria.

"I'm going to look for Bella." I said.

"We'll help." Emmett volunteered.

"Thanks. But you don't need to risk yourselves. This is my fault after all."

"It's nobody's fault. She's one of the family now Edward so you can't stop us from finding her." Alice said.

"Okay." I said weakly.

"We have to plan for this" Carlisle said.

Everyone in the room nodded. It's time to find Bella and no one can stop us. I hope Victoria will be prepared for what's coming to her. If I find Victoria, I would never let her go. I'll kill her.

Victoria's POV:

"We got Bella."

"Very good Riley." I said happily. "Master is going to be very happy. "

**A/N: So, how is it? Is it bad? Please tell me. I want to apologize if it's really short. Continue to read and review please..:P**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really sorry about not updating for so long. My computer got damaged and thankfully it got fixed today. This chapter is like the recap of what happened before Victoria got Bella. I would like to say thank you to ashleylacey,****PamColdarkness, BeckaCullen who reviewed this story. Here is Chapter 8 of You are my destiny. Enjoy!****  
**

Chapter 8:The Fight

Bella's POV:

I was in a daze when I woke up. The bright light was blinding me. I can hear someone arguing but their voices were too low that I couldn't even hear it. The last thing I remember is Alice's frantic voice. It was all in a blur. I couldn't remember what happened after that. I tried to open my eyes again. I was in a room that looks like a hospital. The voices became more clear for me. I can hear Rose's voice. She sounded angry.

I couldn't catch all the things she said. I only heard what..think…doing..here. It doesn't make sense. Then I heard his velvety voice. I guess Rose was trying to get him to leave. I didn't hear his response. It was too low for my human ears. Maybe Rose was shouting that's why I heard her voice.

"No. It's okay Rose." I managed to say to her. I couldn't help stopping them from their argument. They're a family. They shouldn't be torn apart after all those years by just one mistake of Edward. And that is bringing a useless human in their lives. I'm a menace to them and I know that now. And it hurts. Very much. Like my heart was being ripped open. But someone has to give in eventually and I think it should be me since I caused all of this. "I want to speak alone with him." I continued. I had to face him eventually. "If that's okay with you guys." I added.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Alice asked.

"Yeah Alice. Don't worry. Besides, I think I can handle him." I joked. It can't hurt. Can it? Besides, this is the last time I'll be with them as a family.

"Go get him Bells." Emmett returned the joke. I laughed. Emmett is the same as he was. I'm going to miss them. They're my family and I love them but I have to let them go so there will be no problem anymore. They went out of the room and I was left with him.

"So--" he paused like he was deliberating whether or not to tell me what he has to say. "I-we-I mean and Marie broke up today." he stuttered. I didn't expect him to say that. I was shocked I couldn't form a response. It took a long time for me to speak.

"Is that supposed to make me feel good." I asked sarcastically.

"I think." he said. I sighed.

"Edward, I don't want you to be unhappy. If you really like her, I would let you go," I said to him. "Even if it hurts." I muttered under my breath.

"Why are you being so nice? I don't deserve this." He asked. It was a blunt question. Marie really changed him. This isn't the Edward I know. But resentfully I still love him.

"Because I don't do things the way you do. And you definitely deserve to be happy." I said. I could see the hurt in his eyes. Well, I think I was a little harsh on him. I held his hand. "I still love you. But I'll let you go."

"Bella, I just want you to know that part of me still loves you. And part of me loves Marie."

"Great. So you want me back because she' not here? I'm not a toy Edward." I said harshly. I withdrew my hand. How dare he say that. Is he really that naïve? Maybe those are the disadvantages of being a human. You're just a thing to be played with or experimented in a way you won't know. Vampires aren't meant for humans and I know that very well now. From what he did to me and the things he said now, this theory is a fact. I should have believed long ago so I wouldn't feel like this. Like a trash. A reject.

"I know. And I didn't say those things so you should be with me. I want you to know the truth."

"I don't know which words that come out of your mouth is the truth Edward." I blurted. I couldn't help being hurt by his words.

"I know you can't believe me easily after all I've done. But Bella I want you to know you deserve someone better."

"Yeah. Maybe I do. Maybe it's Aro. Or James. Too bad he's dead."

"Bella, I'm serious."

"Well, do I look like I'm kidding? Edward, you can't expect me to accept and forget everything that has happened. It's a hard thing to do. Even love can't conquer it. Maybe before it can but now it's just so big I don't know I can heal. It still hurts inside." There. I said it. The things I've been feeling lately are so terrible that I wish I would die.

"I know. I felt it when Marie left me." he said. Wow. Does he really want to say in front of my face that I'm a worthless creature? Like it isn't enough that I know he couldn't love a plain human like me. I wasn't enough for him. Never have and never will.

"Wow. Marie is a very lucky girl."

"Why?"

"First, she got you. Then when she left, that's the only time you felt pain. What about me? Think about it. You're the one always leaving and I'm always the one following you like a dog following a master. I've loved you for so long but I'm not even sure you returned those feelings for me. You were never hurt during our relationship. Not even once. I'm always the one hurt. Physically and spiritually. And I'm a menace to you cuz you have to protect me everyday. Every minute. Maybe those are the disadvantages of being human."

"Those are not true. I have loved you. I felt hurt and pain too." he said. I an see the sincerity in his eyes . I tend to forget he's a vampire. He can fool me in many ways. But now I am never falling for his façade.

"Please stop. I don't know if I still believe you. You know why I'm hurt always? Because I'm naïve. I'm a martyr for my love for you. And even though I badly want to suppress these feelings it's very difficult. My love for you is more than my love for my life and family. It's hard to move on. And moving on with my life without you is the hardest thing to do right now." I said. It's like I'm confessing to him now. I can't help it. I want him to know what he did to me. How it hurts for me. A human.

"Then let's be together again." he said. He really is crazy. I'm not a fool to fall for him again. He's using me as a…..distraction..... as he put it.

"I don't know if I can. I can't stay with someone who doesn't love me. It hurts more."

"I love you Bella." he said. I couldn't help but snort.

"Of course. Because you have no other option but to be with me unless Marie goes back."I blurted. It wasn't meant to be said to him. I was just thinking about it. It slipped. I was out of control. I let my emotions get the better of me. But at least he knows now what I'm thinking. Isn't that what he wants? To hear my thoughts. Huh. At least now he would realize I don't think good things.

"I can change." he said. Is he that double-faced?

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it too. Edward, this is going nowhere. Just…leave. Please. I still need to think about this and a lot of things for that matter."

"Okay. If it makes you happy."

"Nothing can make myself happy anymore. My life is miserable and it's useless." I snapped .

"It's not. There are still--" I cut him off.

"If you say so." I can feel the tears starting to pool in my eyes. I closed my eyes to keep them from falling. I couldn't let him see how vulnerable I was.

"Goodnight Bella." he said. I didn't respond. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I heard him leave the room. I opened my eyes and I cried my heart out. I heard muffling sounds outside then it was silent for a moment. He was gone. Forever. And I have nothing to live for anymore.

Victoria's POV:

I went to he Volturi to be of help to them but now I couldn't help but wanting to kill Bella for my own not to hand her down to them. But I have no choice but to do it. They gave me powers when I needed it and in return I have to get Bella which I was willing to do. I have been staying near the Cullens for a while but not as Victoria but as Marie. As they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. My plan worked out so well. Now, their lives are miserable especially Edward and Bella's lives.

"Riley." I called while running in the forest.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It's me." I transformed back into my original appearance. I forgot Riley isn't used to seeing me as Marie.

"Oh. Victoria. What is it?"

"Have you trained the newborns already?"

"Yes."

"Very well. We will initiate the plan now."

"And what was the plan?"

"You idiot. We discussed this a lot of times. You and Sam will get Bella then the newborns will fight the others remember?"

"Oh. Sorry." he grinned.

"Go now. Tell Sam. Wait, how many of you are going?"

"More than 20"

"Very good." I hurried back to Marie's form then went back to the house.

"How is she?" I asked trying to sound concerned Not excited since it'll give away my cover.

"No progress. This is all my fault." he leaned into my shoulder. Well, it is really his fault. If he didn't kill James I wouldn't be here avenging his death.

"No, it isn't entirely your fault. It's also my fault. " Because all of these are my plans. I added in my mind. "I shouldn't--I should have--I should have loved another guy."

"Love is never a wrong thing. It's me. I messed up all of these."

"You're taking the blame on yourself again. I'm part of the blame too Edward." I responded. Wow. I'm becoming accustomed to this act. Good thing I have this shield so he can't read my mind.

"You're not, Marie."

"Same old Edward. You know I remember when I first met Bella--" he cut me off.

"Please don't."

"Okay then. When I first met you I was intrigued. You seem so attached to a human." In fact me and James were very intrigued about this family. Who can stand a human in their house, right? They would have killed her like any other vampire.

"She was special."

"I know. Special in a very nice way. You protected her soul" I said.

"And now I've destroyed it in a way."

"She loves you. I still remember when you had this big fight about her immortality."

"I remember it too. She was just too stubborn."

"Yeah and you find it cute."

He laughed. "True,"

"Do you still remember when you mistook me as Bella before?"

"Yeah. It was so disrespectful for me to do. I freaked out on that one. I missed her like hell at that time and I was just so eager to have her in my arms. I was having delusions at that time. I saw her face in yours. Can you believe it?"

"That's what you call love. But I'll admit, after that kiss I was sure that I fell in love with you. It was the confirmation of my feelings. And I would like to say thank you. It was great even though it was meant for Bella."

"You being honest and open with me is great. You really are my best buddy. Well, you might call it best friend. But now you're more than that. " he pecked me on the lips. Which I may say is gross. If not for this mission I would have smacked him a lot of times.

"If I'm not mistaken, we were never best friends."

"Well, yeah technically you can say that. But you never knew I considered you as my best friend. So yeah."

"Since when? Would you be so kind to refresh my memory."

"Since you started helping me out with Bella. Helping me with our arguments."

"Specifically?"

He sighed. "Sorry. I'm just so intrigued and you and Bella always.. No offense, but you are always ..debating if you might call it that way." I quickly said.

"Yeah. You can say it that way. So, it was when we fought about what she wanted."

"Which is?"

"Making love with her."

"Oh. So, how did I help? Sorry. But I forgot." he didn't know it but I was mocking him. Intentionally.

"You talked her out of the situation. You said it's not safe and it's more exciting if she waits. And you also said it's not fun if the ..umm.. partner is hesitant. Which is actually true. If we did it I would have to worry all the time of not crushing her into pieces. Her offering was tempting but I have to control it even though I want it too."

"So, why did you choose me?"

"Cuz I love you."

"Since when? When did you claim or know that you love me?"

"Well, I really don't know. I just felt it. One time, I really missed you. I was worried about you and I was pacing around then you arrived and right then I wanted to touch you. To feel you. To kiss you and hold you tight in my arms. At that time, I realized I love you. You know, these were the feelings I felt when I still loved Bella. Well, I might say you are common in many ways. Brave, strong, quite stubborn, and pretty. You are both unique in your own ways."

"Oh I see. When was that time?"

"When you hunted alone." he said. I laughed in my mind. When I hunted alone, I was planning this whole thing of attacking which will take place later.

"She's safe now. "Jasper went out and we sighed in relief after we heard the news.

"Thanks Jazz for telling us."

"No problem." he said.

"You know what, I think you still love Bella." I said excited by the thought that after all these years of planning, we will finally get revenge.

"I don't" I looked at him disbelievingly. "Okay. Fine. Maybe I do. But I love you more Marie."

"Maybe. But I know for a fact that you love her. Maybe your just confused. Maybe I'm just a copy of her.. a distraction for you." I said wishing he would just give in and let me go.

"You're not. Yes. Maybe I still love her. Part of me does. But" he held my hand "part of me tells me that I love you more than her." he said. I withdrew my hand. I really need to go now. If I'm stuck in the fight, I have no reason not to fight my own team.

"I umm.." I shook my head." I need to think things over. I'm a --"I sighed." Edward, I think we should just cool off a bit."

"Wh-what?"

"It's for the best." I held his hand and squeezed it. "Trust me."

"Marie, please. I love you and --" I cut him off.

"I know. I love you too. " Ew. I never loved him. But I have to say that because he is so stubborn for a vampire. "But I really need to think things over. I just need time . Please don't come looking for me. Goodbye Edward." I hurriedly stood up.

"Wait. Please don't go. You're the only one left to me. I can't lose you. I'll never allow it."

"Please do this for me and Bella. Goodbye." I ran as fast as I can. At last. Freedom. I thought I could never get out of there. Well, it's time for me to join my team. Time to get the human. I laughed . The thought of it makes me giggle in excitement. I went to the middle of the forest and looked around to make sure no one can see me. I slowly transformed back into my original body taking in everything that has happened and the things I've accomplished and the most important thing that is about to be accomplished.

"It can't be." someone whispered. It sounded familiar but I couldn't quite remember. I turned around and saw a shocked Edward. He saw me transform. Now I'm dead. Not really. I could run. Maybe not. Ugh! Well, it's better he's not in there. He's too strong for them. I'll handle him here. Besides, he already saw my secret. There's no use to pretend. I'll have to savor my victory over him for now.

"Hi Edward." I said.

"I-How-Should I call you Marie or Victoria? What is your real identity?" he seemed confused.

"I am.." I paused and came near him. "I'm your worst nightmare Edward." I laughed. This is going to be so fun.

"Huh. Figures, Victoria. What did you do with Marie?"

"Marie? She's not real. I'm Marie. The one you love." I smiled..

"You pretended to be Marie?"

"Yes and no. But at least you fell in love with me. I gotta go. " I ran. He caught up with me.

"You're not getting away with this."

"Oh yeah? I think I am. It's easy but destroying you and Bella's life is a lot easier." I laughed.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Are you sure you want to kill" I transformed into Marie. "Me Edward?" I sweetly said.

"You are not Marie."

"Oh I am. Do you remember when we first kissed? Hmm?" I laughed evilly. "I'm late for my appointment." I ran again.

"What the hell!?" I screamed. He lunged for my neck and held me against a tree.

"You are going to pay for this." he hissed.

I scoffed. "Oh am I?"

"Yes."

"Let's see who's going to win." It took all my might to push him away. I ran as fast as I can back to the Cullen's house. I saw Alice fighting Riley and it seems Riley's losing. And coincidentally Riley has Bella.

"Riley! Get Bella out of here." I said then fought with Alice. I think she was too easy for me than last time. She was staring after Bella. Everyone else was unconscious. She was the last one still standing straight. Tough for a pixie like her. She was distracted. And that made it easy for me to defeat her.

"You didn't see this coming?" I mocked her.

"No. And you're going to die." She snapped.

"I don't think so." I pushed her to the far side of the wall. She was light-headed. "That's what you get when you worry too much. You see no future." I laughed then ran as fast as I can to catch up with the others.

Bella's POV:

No one came in after he left. I was glad they didn't ask questions and discussed things to me. I was tired of everything. I heard someone coming in through the window. I had a twinge of hope. But it was lost when I saw it wasn't him It was another vampire but his eyes were bloodshot red. It was quite scary. He went near me and scooped me up. I think I must be dreaming. My blood appeals to him but he tried so hard to control his hunger. I didn't dare fight him because it would be useless since he's very strong. I didn't scream because if this vampire is going to kill me he better do it soon because I can't live from the pain I'm feeling right now. I heard something crashing outside.

"Emmett, get Bella!" I heard Alice scream. In a flash, Emmett was in front of us ready to fight. The vampire ran for the window but Emmett threw him against the wall. I fell onto the floor. The last thing I saw was Emmett being pushed into the wall by the vampire. He was too strong for Emmett. I closed my eyes in defeat. I felt like I was floating and something wet was surrounding me and I smelled a mixture of rust and..salt. Then it hit me, it was blood. I had blood all over me. I felt nauseated and once again I fell into a pool of darkness.

**A/N: How was it? Tell me honestly and I'm so sorry for not updating immediately. I hope you'll continue to read and review my story. Thanks. Read and Review please…:D**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this is a very short chapter. Please forgive me. I hope you'll still continue to read and review this sorry. I would also like to say thank you to all those who added this story to their favorites and alerts and to those who reviewed this story especially BeckaCullen and PamColdarkness. I hope you like this story and well, here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Plan

Riley's POV:

Oh my God! The human is dying. Victoria's going to kill me if she dies.

"Sam." I called. She appeared before me.

"What is it?"

"Heal her. We need her in one piece."

"I'm on it."

"I'll just fight the guy. Don't let them take the girl or this mission will be useless."

"Got it." she said.

I got up and fought with the big guy again. He was fast and strong. I know I couldn't win over him so I did what I do best, I tricked him. I went by his side and cut his arm and threw it outside the window. I was about to snap his head but he got hold of me. I threw him against the wall and called a newborn to fight him. Good thing Sam was done healing the girl. I told Sam to escape and she did quickly. I went out of the room and everyone was knocked out. Well, almost everyone. There was a girl with spiky hair. She saw me and tried to get the human. I fought with her. She was so fast. Good thing Victoria arrived for my rescue.

"Riley! Get Bella out of here." she commanded. I guess she was talking about the human. I hurriedly went out and I ran to the forest. After a few minutes, I was joined by Victoria.

"Very good Riley." she praised. "Where are the others?"

" I think they're with Sam." I said unsure of their location.

"Call Sam."

"Sam." I muttered but I knew she heard me.

"Yes?" the she saw Victoria. "Master, you're back."

"Yes." Victoria turned to me. "Leave us alone for a minute."

"Okay." I went to check on the newborns and I forgot that all of them we're knocked out on the fight as well as the Cullen family. I saw the girl laying under the tree. She didn't wake up yet. Poor her. She doesn't know what bad things will happen to her when she wakes up.

Victoria's POV:

Everything went according to plan. Thanks to my loyal followers the mission was accomplished.

"Very good Riley. Where are the others?" I said.

" I think they're with Sam."

"Call Sam." I commanded.

"Sam." Riley called.

"Yes?" she asked Riley and she saw me surprised by my sudden appearance before her "Master, you're back."

"Yes." I said then told Riley, "Leave us alone for a minute."

"Okay." he said. I turned to Sam.

"You've been of great help during this fight and I want to thank you personally."

"It's nothing. Everything I do is in service of you. My master. My creator."

"I need you to do one more thing." I grinned.

Alice's POV:

"Okay. We should start right now." I said.

"Yes. You're right. You look into Bella's future and I'll track Victoria." Edward said.

"What about us?" Emmett asked.

"All of you will help me track her. Jasper will go with Alice. Carlisle with Esme and Emmett with Rosalie."

"What about you Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll be fine." Edward said. Jasper shook his head.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked silently.

"I can feel his guilt and anguish. He's going alone because he thinks it's his mess. His fault. He wants to make it right." he explained. I looked at Edward with pity. Even though I'm mad at him for leaving Bella for Marie, he's still my brother and I care for him.

"Oh and if you see Marie.." Edward abruptly then he trailed off. "Kill her." he said finally.

"WHAT!?!?" Emmett shouted.

"I said kill her." he repeated. I don't understand. He loves Marie, right? Why would he want her dead?

"Because she's not who you think you are." Edward answered my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's Victoria. Victoria has this power to transform into another person."

"I knew there was something fishy with that girl. The first time she arrived---" Rosalie said but Carlisle cut her off.

"Rosalie." Carlisle said in a warning tone.

"What ?" she said innocently. "It's true. She's--" Edward cut her off.

"Let's go find her. We should waste no time."

"Edward's right. Let's go." I declared. As we were about to leave, we heard a knock. Edward looked at me curiously.

"I didn't see anyone coming." I said. Esme answered the door.

She opened the door . She was about to say something but she stopped. I went toward her and I was shocked by what I saw. I definitely didn't see this coming. Before I knew it, everyone was at the door staring at the girl in front of us.

"Are you the Cullens?" she asked.

**A/N: So, who do you think it is? Well, I hope you liked the story. Please continue to read and review. Thanks a lot! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: First of all, I would like to say thank you for all of you who added this story in their favorites and alerts and to those who reviewed especially BeckaCullen and kaylamarie2012. I hope you'll like the next chapter of you are my destiny. Here it is. Enjoy! :D R&R please. **

Chapter 10

Edward's POV:

"We have to plan for this" Carlisle said.

Everyone in the room nodded. It's time to find Bella and no one can stop us. I hope Victoria will be prepared for what's coming to her. If I find Victoria, I would never let her go. I'll kill her.

"Okay. We should start right now." Alice declared.

"Yes. You're right. You look into Bella's future and I'll track Victoria." I said.

"What about us?" Emmett asked.

"All of you will help me track her. Jasper will go with Alice. Carlisle with Esme and Emmett with Rosalie."

"What about you son?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll be fine." I saw Jasper shook his head .

"What is it Jasper?" Alice asked. I can hear their conversation no matter how low their voices are. But I didn't mind them for now. All I have to do is get Bella back safely.

"I can feel his guilt and anguish. He's going alone because he thinks it's his mess. His fault. He wants to make it right." Jasper explained.

"Oh and if you see Marie.." I said abruptly. I can't hear their conversation anymore. I don't even want to hear Alice's hostile response about it. "Kill her." I continued.

"WHAT!?!?" Emmett shouted.

"I said kill her." I repeated. _I don't understand. He loves Marie, right? Why would he want her dead? _Alice thought.

"Because she's not who you think you are." I answered her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She's Victoria. Victoria has this power to transform into another person."

"I knew there was something fishy with that girl. The first time she arrived---" Rosalie said but Carlisle cut her off.

"Rosalie." Carlisle said in a warning tone.

"What ?" she said innocently. "It's true. She's--" I cut her off.

"Let's go find her. We should waste no time." I said.

"Edward's right. Let's go." Alice said. There was a knock on the door that stopped us from our tracks, I looked at Alice curiously. I bet she knows who it is.

"I didn't see anyone coming." she said. Esme answered the door.

She opened the door then she became speechless. Alice followed and I noticed it took them a long time to come back. What the hell are they even doing? Who is--- I was cut off from my thoughts when I saw a vampire standing in front of us.

"Are you the Cullens?" she asked. I looked closely at her hoping I would recognize her. Sadly, she was unfamiliar. The question now is … how did she know about us?

Sam's POV:

I was taking care of the girl when Riley called me.

"Sam." he said.

"Yes?" I asked then I saw Victoria "Master, you're back."

"Yes. Leave us alone for a minute."she told Riley.

"Okay." he said.

"You've been of great help during this fight and I want to thank you personally." she told me.

"It's nothing. Everything I do is in service of you. My master. My creator."

"I need you to do one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Do not give away your cover." she said. I was confused. Was she talking to me? I have no idea what she's trying to say. "Remember you should change your mind or plans every minute and think about something else or else they'll know." she added.

"Who are they and what am I supposed to do?"

"The plan is to go to the Cullens and pretend to help them find Bella. Lead them to a false trail and you should keep changing your mind. One of them is a future-teller, one can tell what you're feeling and the other one can read your mind. As we talk you should change your plans and think something… that isn't our plan so the girl can't see the real plan. Be careful about what you think and don't give away with your feelings. Are we understood?"

" Yes. I'll do my best."

"Good. Go there now and don't forget to change your plans. And think about anything except the plan. Do this for Riley." she said. I headed toward the Cullen's house. I thought of faces of people whom I recall during my human years. I didn't decide anything so they won't know I was coming. At last, I arrived at the house. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a motherly figure. She was astounded by my presence that she couldn't speak. The pixie girl followed. I think I saw her in the fight.

"Are you the Cullens?" I asked. No one answered. This keeping thing is so going to be hard. They're so powerful. I hope it's worth it. Wait a minute. Of course it is. It's for Riley, my true love.

Edward's POV:

"Who are you and what do you want?" I sternly asked.

"Edward. Be polite." Esme scolded.

"We're so sorry about that. He really has a big temper. May I ask who you are dear?" Esme asked.

"I'm Sam."

"Sam?" Emmett asked disbelievingly.

"Do you know her?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. That's why you look familiar." then Emmett pinned her to the wall. "Where is she? Where did you bring her?" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett! Stop!" I pulled him away from her. I eyed Jasper and he sent calming waves in the room.

"Who is she?" Rosalie asked irritated by the girl. I heard her thoughts and she was jealous of the girl.

"She is one of Victoria's followers." Emmett said.

"Let me explain." she said. "I am Victoria's follower before. I came here to ask for your help."

"Why the hell would we help you?" Emmett asked.

"Because….. We all want the same thing."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Victoria."

"I don't understand."

"I want to get back at Victoria.."

"Why?"

"Because she tried to kill me."

" Aren't you her follower. Why would she kill you?"

"Because of the human. The girl. She was torturing her and she was telling me to heal her everytime she is about to die. I couldn't take it anymore so one day when she was torturing her, I healed her then fought with her and let the girl escape."

"Bella escaped?" Alice asked.

"If you mean the human, she didn't. Victoria caught up with her and I was about to be killed by the newborns because Victoria ordered to kill me. Good thing I escaped."

"Sorry. We don't trust you." I said. I don't trust her. What if she really is Victoria again and she's just tricking us?

"Edward. Behave." Esme scolded. "Forgive my son for his rudeness." she said to Sam.

"Don't worry. I understand if you don't trust me. I'm with Victoria before that's why you can't easily trust me. Well, where are you headed?"

"To find Bella." Emmett blurted. Stupid. No one should know about that because then they will be prepared.

"Great. I know where they're hiding."

"You do?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I could lead you to it. Victoria and the others are there."

"Excuse us for a moment will you? I'll just talk with the family." I said to her.

"Okay. I'll be outside. For your privacy."

"Thank you."

I turned toward my family.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked.

"What's wrong?" I said disbelievingly. " That girl. We couldn't trust her. Maybe it's just another trick."

"No it isn't."

"How sure are you Alice? Did you see the future?"

"No. Did you read her mind?"

"Yes. And she was thinking about faces of people I don't recognize. It's odd and suspicious."

"Look Edward. I don't know with you but we're going to follow her. It's our only chance to save Bella on time. And she can heal her if she's hurt."

"Fine. But I'm not going with you."

"Edward, trust her. She's a great girl and she's doing everything to do the right thing. She saved Bella, remember?" Esme said.

"Are you even sure that that story is true?" I challenged. No one answered. "See?" I said.

"What happened to you? You were not like this before. You trusted everyone before. Even though you're still a bit worried. But still you have trust with people slash vampires. Is it because of what happened to Marie?" Alice said sadly.

"Don't call her that. She's not Marie." I snapped. They all became silent. "Sorry." I said guiltily.

"It's okay dear. Marie will always be in your heart." Esme hugged me. I returned it then I pulled away.

"She won't. I just hope Bella will forgive me for everything that I've done." I buried my face on my hands. Alice hugged me. "It's going to be okay." she soothed. "We're going to find her. You just have to trust Sam. Okay?" she added.

"I don't know if I can."

"Then trust me on this."

"Okay."

"Come on. We need to find Bella and bring her back here."

"You're right. Let's go." I said.

We went out of the house and Sam led us to the place. I really hope she's not lying because if she is, I'm gong to kill her.

Victoria's POV:

"I need you to do one more thing." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do not give away your cover." I said and she seemed confused. "Remember you should change your mind or plans every minute and think about something else or else they'll know." I said. "The plan is to go to the Cullens and pretend to help them find Bella."_ No. Kill Bella in the forest. But no. We should go to ..wait no. _I thought so the pixie can't see the future set for them. "Lead them to a false trail and you should keep changing your mind. One of them is a future-teller, one can tell what you're feeling and the other one can read your mind. As we talk you should change your plans and think something… that isn't our plan so the girl can't see the real plan. Be careful what you think and don't give away with your feelings. Are we understood?"

"Yes. I'll do my best."

"Good. Go there now and don't forget to change your plans. And think about anything except the plan. Do this for Riley." I reminded. She nodded then headed towards the direction of the Cullen's house.

"Riley. Get the girl. We're going somewhere." I said.

"Where are we going?"

"To a place that will love to have this girl." I laughed. I switched plans like going to hideout then changed it again by going to the forest. The Cullens will no longer see their precious toy. And I finally avenged James' death.

**A/N: So, where do you think she's going? I know for sure you know the answer. Or not. Well, I hope you continue to read and review this story. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for nut updating right away. I would like to thank PamColdarkness, BeckaCullen, Edwardcullenfan28, and kaylamarie2012 who reviewed this story. I hope you like this chapter. Continue to read and review please. :D**

Alice's POV:

We were following Sam for two days now and still we haven't arrived at the place. I'm starting to doubt her but I still gave her another chance.

"I told you we couldn't trust her." I was distracted by my thoughts when Edward whispered beside me.

"Edward..come on. We're almost there." I said. "I think." I added.

"Have you seen anything?" he asked. I felt guilty. I should have seen something by now. Why is this happening? What is wrong with me?

"So far no. I've been looking at Bella's future for so long already and there's nothing at all . I am so frustrated right now." I stated.

"Just..keep looking." he said. "Umm…" Edward trailed off until everyone was looking a him.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"How far is this… hideout of hers?"

"Very far. She did it so no one can follow her there."

"Where is it exactly?"

"If I see it, I'll recognize it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can you picture it in your mind?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure there is really a hideout?"

"Of course. I was there."

"Well, how many miles is it from here?"

"About 2 to 5 miles."

"Okay. I'll go ahead." then he sprinted toward the forest ahead of us. I guess he was losing his patience already. I stopped in my tracks and I saw a flash of white light and then my vision began.

_Bella was in a chair in a room that looks like a dining room. She wasn't smiling and there was something in her eyes that troubled me._

"_Eat my dear. You need your strength." a guy said. I can't see his face because it was a bit blurry. I concentrated on the vision so I'll see his face but I still didn't._

"_I don't want to. Why am I here anyways?" she said angrily._

_The guy motioned for the guards and they forced her to eat. She didn't swallow a thing. The man went near her and slapped her hard in her face._

"_Follow my orders!" the man roared._

Then the vision ended. It sounded familiar though. The voice. I think I've heard it before. It took me time to realize it was…Oh no. How did she even got there in the first place?

Edward's POV:

It has been exactly 2 days 3 hours 7 minutes and 10 seconds since we started this….journey-thing with Sam. Where is she headed anyways? It's like nowhere.

"I told you we couldn't trust her." I told Alice silently. Good thing she was beside me.

"Edward..come on. We're almost there." she said. "I think." she added.

"Have you seen anything?"

"So far no. I've been looking at Bella's future for so long already and there's nothing at all . I am so frustrated right now."

"Just..keep looking." I said. "Umm…" I tried to get their attention.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"How far is this… hideout of hers?"

"Very far. She did it so no one can follow her there."

"Where is it exactly?"

"If I see it, I'll recognize it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can you picture it in your mind?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure there is really a hideout?"

"Of course. I was there."

"Well, how many miles is it from here?"

"About 2 to 5 miles."

"Okay. I'll go ahead." I ran and looked around. I would stop once in a while to look keenly but there is nothing at all in here. I went back and forth and still nothing. . Even Bella's scent is nowhere to be found. She's lying. I knew it! I caught the scent of Alice and I followed it. I guess they decided to follow that liar.

"There's nothing there. I searched everywhere." I told everyone when I caught up with them.

"That's impossible. Maybe you went North." Sam said. There was something in her face that tells me she's planning something. I tried to hear her thoughts but there's nothing. She was thinking of clothes.

"I went to all directions." I simply said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And whatever your plan is--" Esme cut me off.

"Edward!" she scolded. I didn't pay attention.

"I don't care because I will find her no matter what." I continued then faced the family "And if you want to follow her. Fine. But I won't waste my time. I will track Victoria by myself."

"Edward wait." Alice called. 'I think I know where Bella is"

"How?"

"I had a vision." she said.

Victoria's POV:

"Riley! Hurry up will you?" I said impatiently.

"I'm coming." he said.

We entered the place and I gleefully presented the human.

"Master." I bowed down.

"Good to see you. What's the update?"

"I've got her." I motioned for Riley to bring the human to my master.

"She's all yours." Riley said happily.

"Well done my dear." master said.

"Anything to repay you master." I said. He smiled in response. There was something in his smile that bothered me a lot. I didn't mind it though. I guess he just really is happy.

"Guards! Show Victoria and her friend their room." he said to the vampires nearby.

"Thank you master." I said.

"No. Thank _you_."

I bowed one last time and Riley and I followed the guards down the hallway. We arrived in the room and I stopped dead on my tracks.

"This is our room?" Riley asked me.

"I..I really am not so sure." I said confused and scared at the same time.

Bella's POV:

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. My head was throbbing and I couldn't remember what happened to me. How did I get here to this place? I heard muffled noises outside the door. I got up and I tripped and fell. My mind was not functioning I think since I still can't remember what happened. Just then the door opened . I tried to stand up slowly this time to see who it was. I was shocked to see him. It was……

"Hi Bella. Long time no see." he gleefully said.

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope you liked it. Continue to read review please. Thanks. :D**


End file.
